How Harry Found True Love
by cw1991
Summary: Harry Has been dreaming about Hermione for a while now, and eventually decides to ask her out as per the advice of Ron. Look inside to see what happens.
1. Asking Her Out

**Author's Note: The story contained herein is based upon the Characters and Places of J. K. Rowling, all Cannon Characters and Cannon places mentioned are her creation and as such do not belong to me. Only this event in the Harry Potter World and what is conveyed are my creation, all other substances belong to J. K. Rowling and are her property. Thank you for reading and please review. **

"_Oh…..H-Harry…..Harder!" Hermione moaned as he slowly; teasingly pushed in and out of her, his finger occasionally pressing against her clit. Her pussy muscles clamped against his hard member as he fucked her. Straining to keep from exploding inside of her, he kept his slow pace, savoring every moment of her. "Careful Love or I may blow any minute now." He slowly began to push harder into her, keeping a steady rhythm as he did so, his breathing slow and laborious. Feeling a warm tingling coming from his lower area he knew that he would not be able to hold out much longer and soon he moaned loud as he came…"_

Harry awoke with a start this was the third time in three weeks that he had dreamed of making love with Hermione. Surely this was just a passing phase, he sat up putting on his glasses as he did so. The room around him was still fairly dark the curtains opened only a fraction of an inch allowing a tiny beam of moonlight into the room. "You are losing it Harry" he said quietly to himself. "I'll say" said Ron as he sat up, "Did you explode again?" he asked knowing that Harry had dreamed of taking Hermione's virginity yet again. "This time I lasted a little longer" said Harry in a beaten tone, "I just wish she would catch on that I like her, I have done everything short of grabbing her and asking her out."

Ron sat there for a moment staring at the wall in thought before answering, "Well I would suggest doing that then, I mean c'mon mate, you only live once and if you want her then that is about the quickest way to get her. Besides, you are probably the bravest boy in this school, fighting against him in the Ministry last May, not to mention the dementor attack last summer." Harry sighed heavily, "I know Ron, but still I get nervous when I see her. Just looking at her can drive me crazy, what can I do?" He sighed again and got out of bed donning his bathrobe he headed towards the common room.

Sitting down in one of the fluffy armchairs he grabbed a quill and some parchment from a nearby table, thinking for a moment. "I know, I'll write Charlie and ask him what he thinks." Ron looked at him staring into his eyes, "You should really figure this out on your own Harry, and my brother can't always give his advice, especially not on something this simple. Ask her out Harry and if she says 'No' then move on, no harm done." Harry sighed again, "I just wish it were that simple Ron. Maybe I will try asking her, but I want to do it in my own time with everything simply falling into place." Ron nodded only half listening to what he said, "Suit yourself."

At breakfast Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, trying to keep up the pretense that nothing was out of the ordinary. He conversed and talked as normal as he could, while trying to plan a way to get Hermione alone to ask her out. Finally the bell rang for first period and he rushed off to Potions, Ron and Hermione in tow. In the dark dungeon classroom Professor Slugghorn sat at the desk as they all walked in then stood ready to begin the lesson. "Good Morning 6th years, and welcome to another day of Potions. Today I want you all to make the Sleeping Draught potion. Supplies can be found in the cupboard and instructions are on the board." There was a general clamor as everyone shuffled to get what they needed. Harry waited at the table while Ron went to get the ingredients. "Err….Hermione; can I speak with you during free period today…a-alone?" She simply copied down the instructions from the board, keeping her mind on the task at hand. He waited a moment and then repeated his question, she looked at him absentmindedly, "What? Oh sure Harry, if you wish, for now let's keep our minds focused though."

The rest of class was spent chopping up ingredients and carefully administering them into the potion at the proper moment. Finally as the last ingredients were added and the potion turned a light turquoise Slugghorn told them to turn in a vial of their potion and to have a nice day. Harry packed his bag as Ron took the vial to Slugghorn, waiting for Hermione to finish packing up her books. As they left the room Ron headed off towards his second period class while Harry and Hermione walked out into the sunlight grounds. "You wanted to speak with me Harry?" Hermione asked as they passed through the courtyard and into the grounds. "What...oh yeah…" He turned a light shade of pink as he suddenly felt aware of what he was about to ask her.

After several moments Hermione spoke, "Well come on Harry Potter, I won't wait all day for you to tell me what is on your mind." She smiled softly, giving him a smile that hinted playfully at impatience. "Well…You see…ah…What I mean is" He stammered, turning redder by the minute. "Spit it out Harry, you know I won't judge you or poke fun." She gave him the smile again, waiting. Finally he spiked up his courage, taking a deep breath he spoke in a quiet, shaky tone. "Hermione I have been wondering…..That is I would like to know If..if you would go out with me. That is you don't have to but-" He was side tracked as he saw her face turn from the smile to a look of shock, then she smiled softly, turning slightly pink herself. "What took you so long? Harry I have been expecting you to ask me for ages, I have noticed how you look at me. And my answer is Yes." He sighed, letting out a long breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Gently pulling her into his arms he hugged her before letting go. "Wow….you are soft." He smiled, watching her with happiness.

Ron smiled as he sat with them at dinner, having congratulated them both on their new relationship. He hurriedly rushed through his steak and kidney pie like it was going to jump off his plate then rushed off to the Library to do some research for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry and Hermione returned to the common room and sat beside each other on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Holding her lightly in his arms Harry Smiled softly at her, "Shall we work on our Care of Magical Creatures assignment?" Hermione smiled, "You mean to tell me Harry Potter that now we are dating all you want to do is homework?" She laughed lightly and he joined her. "I was just saying maybe we should give it a little work it is due next Tuesday." She laughed and gently nuzzled his neck.

The news that they were dating soon spread through the school and many of their classmates congratulated them and gave their praises. Harry and Hermione both enjoyed spending time together, whether doing homework or otherwise. One night they were walking back from the Library when Harry stopped her and lead her into an empty classroom. "What are we doing in here?" she asked, looking a little excited yet frightened at the same time. "We should be getting back to Ronald, he is probably lost in that paper by now." Harry gently put a finger to her lips, making a "sh" sound. "We can spare a moment 'Mione, besides I thought maybe you would like a moment alone just the two of us." She smiled softly and walked over to one of the desks, setting her bag down upon it. Harry wandered over to the window as he dropped his bag by the door. Looking out he say the lake shimmering in the moonlight, the clouds reflected dark and brooding back at the sky. "Hermione, I have wanted to say this for some time now…" He felt her lightly entwine her fingers into his, "Yes love?" He turned looking into her deep brown eyes, straight into her, she shivered slightly, "Harry I love you" He blinked, looking shocked yet happy, "I love you too Hermione, more than I have ever loved anyone, even Cho." Gently she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, he froze for a moment then allowed his arms to wrap around her and he pulled her closer returning the kiss.


	2. How Things Almost Happened

**Thank you all that have read, sorry for the delay on more chapters here is chapter two. This story may take me a while to finish but I will do my best to continue updating it until such a time as it is complete. Please feel free to post any comments or reviews you may have on the story. Thanks.**

A few days later Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts when Hermione suggested that they go outside for some time alone in the grounds. As it was a Saturday and most of the third to seventh year students were out to Hogsmead they had the whole grounds mostly to themselves. They silently walked through the quiet halls holding hands until Filch approached them and threatened to report them to a teacher for being too close to each other. After leaving him they proceeded on their way outside. In the courtyard Harry pulled her against him and they walked out into the grounds.

They walked through the grounds until they found a tree down by the lake and sat down under its shade. Harry pulled her close cuddling her in his lap. "So, when did you discover that you liked me Hermione?" he asked softly. She smiled at him and softly said, "In our third year I thought I liked you but you seemed too preoccupied with other things especially in our fourth year with Cho." He gently nodded remembering the stupidity that had ensued with Cho last year during their fifth year. "I love you Hermione, and I am sorry it took me so long to realize this. I just wish I had noticed sooner maybe we would have had several years together by now." She smiled softly at him, "It's ok, all that matters is that we have each other now and we can finally be together." Harry nodded slowly and softly kissed her again, lightly tracing her neckline with his fingers.

She shuddered lightly smiling at the touch. "Harry Potter you are such a tease" She laughed softly, lightly kissing him back. He gently kissed her neck tracing his tongue along her skin making a trail down to her collar. She shuddered and gently pulled away from him slightly looking faintly frightened, "H-Harry, no I am not ready for that…" Harry nodded apologetically. "I am sorry Hermione, please forgive me….I don't know what came over me." Gently she patted his cheek "It's ok Harry, I am just not ready to go that far yet." Again harry nodded understandingly and simply pulled her closer lightly wrapping his arms around her holding her close.

A few days later they were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when Hermione looked at Harry and said in a low whisper, "Meet me in the empty classroom at the end of the hall on the second floor this evening at five." Harry looked at her, but she simply continued a conversation she had been having with Ron about his Muggle Studies class. Harry unsure what to think of what she had just said simply sat there in silence eating his eggs and toast. The rest of the day he spent in classes and studying in free period because Hermione had been asked to help Professor Slugghorn in Potions after class. That evening he slowly made his way to the designated classroom and walked in to find Hermione there alone and waiting on him.

"I had hoped that you would come, I am sorry for not being able to be with you during free period today, Slugghorn wanted to talk with me about asking Hagrid for some blast-ended skrewts. Anyway how was your day?" Harry smiled softly, "You didn't ask me here to talk about the events of the day now did you?" Hermione shifted slightly blushing a little, "No I did not, but I-I don't know where…where to begin." She sighed slightly afraid. Harry walked over to her and gently pulled her into his arms, "You know we don't have to do anything until you are ready." She nodded, "Yes I know but I am ready Harry, I am just afraid that I won't know what to do or that I won't please you or be pleased." Harry smiled, lightly kissing her forehead. "It's ok Hermione, I understand I have never done anything with anyone either so I know what it's like to be frightened." She looked at him a little oddly, "You have never had sex? But I thought that you and Cho had done it when you dated briefly last year." He shook his head confirming that nothing had happened between him and Cho Chang in their extremely brief relationship.

Harry smiled down at her as she stood their taking in the knowledge that he, too, was a virgin. "Well this makes me feel a little less scared, though I am still afraid that I won't be able to please you." Harry lightly kissed her and she leaned into him returning the kiss, "It's ok Hermione I am just glad to have you and if you want to wait we can." She shook her head, "No I want to, let's do it before I change my mind or talk myself out of it." Harry nodded but before he could speak she quickly cut him off, "Don't you ask if I am sure Harry, I am as sure as I can be. I know that I love you and that I have wanted you to be the one to take my virginity since our third year and now I am glad that we are together and even surer than I was then that I wanted you to take it." Harry smiled and gently kissed her forehead again, before softly kissing her neck leaving a trail down to her collar. This time she didn't stop him, but simply let his tongue play along her skin, moaning softly as he began to unbutton her shirt, sliding her sweater over her head as he did so.

Unbuttoning her skirt he let it fall down around her ankles and she stepped out of it going over to the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. Sitting down she gently motioned for him to come to her and he did so, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his sweater as he did so. He gently slid up to the desk resting his hands on her kneecaps on either side of him. Leaning in he gently kissed her, allowing his fingers to roam along her sides until they came to her bra. Gently undoing the strap he pulled it off tossing it to the floor behind him. Making to cover her modesty she covered her breasts with her hands, hiding them from view. "H-Harry I think I would rather wait a little while longer if that is okay with you…..sorry" Harry nodded and gently kissed her forehead again then helped her retrieve her clothes turning to give her some privacy as she redressed. "Thank you Hermione" He said as they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. "What for?" She asked, "For tonight, even though we didn't do anything I am glad you felt comfortable going that far." She smiled softly, "Thank you Harry Potter, for stopping when I asked you too and not making me go any further. " He nodded smiling softly, "You're welcome" He said.


	3. Time Alone and Halloween Plans

**Thank you all again for reading and thank you to the followers who have began to follow the story. As I said previously sometimes there may be a pause in the updates to the story, however, I will try to continue to post as often as possible. Thanks.**

The next day Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room alone, everyone else was out in classes or in the grounds enjoying the weather. "So, today I was thinking maybe we could just spend the day together, no classes or anything just us." Harry looked at her, "You mean to tell me that Hermione Granger wants to skip classes?" She laughed softly nodding then snuggled closer to him on the couch they were sharing. "I have already read the textbooks thirty times since we got them in June, so I should be able to keep up and help you to do so as well." Harry smiled knowing this to be very true. "Shall we go strolling in the grounds then?" She nodded standing up smoothing her skirt as she did so due to its wrinkled state. "Haggrid?" Harry nodded and off they went.

As they passed through the halls, they heard teachers' voices and students in classrooms that were occupied, most were first year classes though a few held their year. When they came to the entrance hall Peeves was pestering some first year girls, but one glance from Harry made the ghost decide to change course. "What do we have here?" Said Peeves in his annoying voice, "Harry and his loverly new girl?" Peeves smiled evilly as a plan seemed to form in his head. "Go away Peeves or I'll call the Bloody Baron." Peeves shrank in fear and zoomed off up the hall towards the third floor. "That was almost a disaster" Said Harry holding Hermione closer. The headed out into the grounds towards Hagrid's hut.

The sound of other students greeted them as they passed the lake, Hagrid's hut came into view and they turned towards it. The half-giant opened the door as soon as they knocked, "Wha' are you two doin' 'ere?" He said seeing the smiles on their faces. "Oh we thought we would come and check on you before your class." Said Harry, "Besides you haven't heard our good news yet." Hagrid smiled, "Well tha's right nice of you 'arry but I already knew that you and 'ermione were datin', Ron told me las' week." Harry smiled incredulously, "Yeah I forgot he had Care of Magical Creatures still. So, how have classes been this year?" Hagrid beamed proudly, "The students are all doin' spendidly well. Though my third years still need a little bit o' sharpin' in their skills."

After an early lunch and tea with Hagrid they left so that he could get ready for his class that afternoon. Wandering towards the Quiditch Pitch they saw Madame Hooch and her first year flying class practicing. "Oh, I forgot all about that class." Said Hermione turning red as she remembered how that was the only class she had performed badly in during first year. "I wonder how this lot has done so far this year." Said Harry, remembering how this class had earned him his position as Seeker for Gryffindor. They continued on until they came to the Pitch, passing through the gates onto the field. Luckily it was empty and they found that it was a good place to go and be alone for a while.

Pulling her down onto the grass beside him Harry light played with her hair. "So, seems the semester has been running by, can't believe it's already almost November." She smiled up at him as she lay in his lap. "Yes Halloween is tomorrow. What shall we do for the day? If I remember correctly this is another Hogsmead Weekend." Harry nodded confirming that it was, "Shall we go this time? It would be good to see the Three Broomsticks and to tell Madame Rosemerta our good news." Hermione nodded and they sat there in silence for a while simply enjoying each other's company.

That evening in the Great Hall they sat eating their dinner, Ron babbling on about how he had missed them in classes. "Where did you to run off to today?" He said having to repeat the question because neither of them were paying attention to him. "What? Oh sorry, we went to see Hagrid and then stopped by the Quiditch Pitch, most of the day was spent there really." Ron smiled nodding that he understood, "Alone time huh, people might get suspicious if they found the two of you there." Harry and Hermione both gave him a stern look, "Ronald Weasley you better not be getting any ideas, I won't forgive you if I find out people are stalking us because of you." Hermione glared at him letting her words sink in. "I won't, calm down Hermione, I'm just teasing." Said Ron in a defensive tone shying away from the glare she was giving him.

Later that night in the boy's dormitory, Harry was getting into his pajamas when Ron came in and said, "So, how was she?" Harry gave him a questioning look. "How was Hermione, I mean you all did do it today right?" Harry gave him a warning look, "We haven't done anything yet Ron, besides it's none of your business if we had. She isn't ready and I am respecting that. Now get in bed, and I am sorry but I won't be able to go to Hogsmead with you tomorrow, Hermione and I already have plans." Ron looked at Harry with an incredulous look. "You mean to tell me that, you have been dating for over a month and have yet to have sex? Whoa you must be going out of your mind mate, first you dream about her, then you date her but still haven't had sex? Something must be up." Harry glared at him, "Drop it Ron it's none of your business." Ron nodded and climbed into bed pulling the curtains closed. Harry sat there, thinking about what Ron had said. _'It's none of his concern, we are happy just the way things are. Besides when we are ready we will do it, until then I am contempt to wait."_ Harry thought to himself as he pulled the curtains closed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Hogsmead Part 1

**I must be in a writing mood today, since I have some time. I am going to try to post at least two more chapters today after this one, though may not get to them until this evening. I hope you all are enjoying this story, please feel free to leave comments and feedback. Thanks.**

_"Where are Ron and his family?" Said Hermione coming into Ron's Room, "I woke up to find Ginny and the rest of them gone." Harry stared at her for a moment then remembered, "Oh they went to do some shopping before the family Christmas dinner tomorrow. They should be back sometime this evening." Hermione nodded sitting down on Ron's empty bed. "So we have the house to ourselves, this could be fun." Harry stared at her for a moment then watched in shock as she began to undress, sliding her sweater over her head. "What Harry? Have you never seen a naked woman before?" She smiled softly as he shook himself back into awareness. "I-I uh…." He stared at her naked breasts wondering what had happened to her bra, but before he could ask she giggled sliding her pajama bottoms down to her ankles revealing that she had no underwear on either. "Is Harry Potter shy?" She asked him stepping out of her clothes and walking over to him. "N-no" Said harry, "Not s-shy just a little shocked, I thought we had decided to wait?" _

_ Hermione smiled at him, "We did, but now I am ready, so let's go." She sat down in his lap gently pulling his shirt over his head exposing his bare chest. Gently she began to rub her hands along his muscles enjoying the feel of them. "My, I never expected you to be this muscular Harry, though I guess Quiditch will do this." Harry nodded and began to play with her breasts, kissing her neck. He felt a warmth begin to grow in his groin as she moaned. "Oh Yes…That's it Harry, please don't stop….."_

Harry awoke with a start staring into the darkness around him; "Another dream?" came Ron's voice through the darkness. "What happened this time?" Harry sat up and saw Ron staring at him from the bed next to his, "Nothing, it was nothing." Ron gave him an impatient look, "Sure it was nothing, now how far did you get with her this time?" Harry stood up and grabbed his bathrobe walking out of the dormitory. Stopping at the foot of the stairs to the common room as Hermione's voice came up the stairs from below. "You know Lavender I have been thinking, you and Ron should get together." He heard a tiny giggle and then Lavender Brown spoke, "I wish he would at least notice that I exist, I have done everything to try to get him to notice me, I am about to give up." Taking a deep breath Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room, "You two are up late, I hope everything is alright." Hermione turned and smiled at him, "Oh we were just thinking aloud." Harry nodded not wanting to let them know that he had overheard their conversation. "So, I couldn't sleep either mind if I join you?"

"Oh I was just getting ready to go to bed." Said Lavender standing and walking to the staircase placing her foot on the bottom stair, "Night Hermione." She then proceeded up the staircase and disappeared. Harry walked over and sat down beside Hermione. "What's up Harry?" She asked in a quiet tone smiled as he turned to look at her. "Oh I just can't sleep." Said Harry smiling back feeling a gentle warmth coming to his cheeks. "Are you blushing Harry Potter?" She asked giggling softly smiling at him. "B-blushing, no what would give you that idea?" He said shying away slightly as he did so. "It's ok Harry you don't have to be ashamed of blushing everyone does it. Well I think I am off to bed again, see you in the morning." She got up and silently returned to her dorm. Harry sat there for a while mulling over the dream in his mind. _'Will we ever actually go that far?"_ he thought as he finally returned to his bed.

The next morning Harry awoke to find that it was snowing, though not hard enough to really do more than be a light flurry. He got dressed thinking about his and Hermione's plans for the day, most of which just involved walking and spending time together. He smiled to himself as he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. To his surprised he did not see Ron or Hermione waiting for him, instead Seamus was waiting with a note for him.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Ron and I have already headed off to Hogsmead with the early group, sorry we didn't wait on you. Come along as soon as you can and meet us in the Hogs Head. I love you Harry Potter don't forget that and I will see you when you are able to join us. Oh, before I forget, Seamus said that he would walk with you if you wanted, and Dean and Ginny will be coming along and wish to speak with you. Please don't be mad at us and we will see you soon._

_ Love Always,_

_ Hermione Granger_

Harry looked up from the note and thanked Seamus both for the letter and the company. "Anytime Harry, Dean and Ginny said they would be down in about ten minutes, so I guess we wait for them." Harry nodded and sat down to eat some toast and eggs while they waited. After a few more minutes Ginny walked into the hall, Dean right behind her. "If I've told you once Dean I've told you a thousand times I-Oh good morning Harry, Seamus. How are you two this morning?" Ginny said as she cut the argument short with Dean upon entering the Great Hall and seeing Seamus and Harry. "Quite well, Hermione and Ron have already went on to Hogsmead, said something about you two wanted to talk with me?" Harry smiled questioningly as they sat down to breakfast. "Oh yes, well we do have something to tell you, though I think it would be best left for when we are not in such a crowded room." Harry nodded and they continued eating

On the way to Hogsmead, Ginny and Dean pulled Harry to the side leaving Seamus to wait patiently nearby. "Harry, Dean and I have decided that he will be joining us this year for Christmas, however this will make three people in Ron's room. I hope you and Hermione don't mind the extra person Mum and Dad have already agreed that he could come." Harry nodded for a moment then said, "Was that all you had to say?" Ginny shook her head turning slightly pink. "No, Hermione wanted me to tell you that she is 'ready' whatever that means, but that she wants to wait until such a time as you and her are away from Hogwarts that way you don't have to worry about being caught by a teacher." Harry nodded, and also began to blush, "I-uh-I see, thanks Ginny, I will be sure to keep this in mind." Harry's mind returned to the dream he had had last night and remembered that it had been during Christmas break at the Burrow.

The remainder of the walk to Hogsmead was spent happily discussing plans for the day. Harry wasn't much for discussing his and Hermione's but did say that they would be alone the biggest part of the day. As they made the turn to Hogwarts they were surprised to find Ron and Hermione waiting for Harry there. "Took you long enough." Said Ron dragging Harry over to Hermione, "Alright you two, off you go, I'm off to find someone." And with that Ron was gone. Harry smiled at Hermione waving to the other three as they went off to their plans for the day. "So, where shall we go first?" Harry asked her. "How about the Shrieking Shack?" asked Hermione, "It's usually pretty quiet there." Harry nodded and they headed towards the secluded building. "Sorry we didn't wait on you today Harry, Ron wanted me to help him pick out a gift for someone." Harry turned to her, "Ron, gift, someone? Who?" He asked puzzled. "Oh, you will see at one when we meet them at the Hogshead." Harry looked at her questioningly but she refused to tell him anymore.

The Shrieking Shack was the same as it had always been since he had first seen it, bare and lonely. Pulling her over under a tree he sat down and gently pulled her into his lap. "Finally we get a little quiet time." He said gently kissing her, "So, did he take any of your suggestions on gifts?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are very impatient today Harry, as to the answer of your question you will have to wait to find out." Harry smiled and they both laughed, snuggling closer together. "Well whoever it is, I hope they will be good for him he needs someone to keep him in line for a while." Harry said, remembering Ron's constant prying into his and Hermione's personal matters. "Yes, I think she will be very good for him or at least I feel that she will." Hermione answered "Though for now I would rather not think or talk about Ron and his new girl. I would rather just talk about us and spend time with you; did Ginny tell you what she had to tell you?" Harry lightly turned pink and nodded. "Good, then you know that I am ready, but want to wait. I think I know when I want to do it but, but for now I just don't want to do it at the castle." She said turning pinker than Harry. They sat in Silence for a while until Hermione noticed that it was nearly one. "Time to go and meet up with Ron." She said standing up and stretching, Harry nodded and they started off towards the Hogshead.


	5. Hogsmead Part 2

** As I said earlier today it would take me a while to get back to writing, sorry for the delay thank you all who have read thus far and I do hope that you have enjoyed, please feel free to post any reviews or comments that you like.**

In the Hogs Head they ordered some butterbeers and sat down to wait on Ron and his new girlfriend. "Still not going to tell me who she is?" Asked Harry again. "Harry Potter, if you ask me one more time I am going to hex you, now please wait." Hermione said agitated, "Besides here they come now." And just as she said there was Ron coming through the door with Lavender Brown. "Oh good you two are already here." Said Ron as he joined them at the table. Lavender sat down too though she seemed to feel a little out of place. "When did you two get together?" Asked Harry, though he knew that it had to have happened today. "This morning at breakfast." Said Ron smiling brightly. "I must say though, I almost expected her to say no." At this Lavender smiled and hugged Ron closer. "You were afraid I would say no?" She said in a playful tone. "I told you already Ron, I have liked you for a while now I just couldn't get you to realize this." Ron smiled even brighter, "Sorry I don't get hints very well" Harry and Hermione both laughed and confirmed this to be a truthful fact.

"So, what do you and Lavender have planned for the evening? Still going to hang out in Hogsmead or are you and her going back to the castle?" Asked Harry in a casual tone. "Not sure yet mate, I just know she wants to go to Honeydukes before we head back." Harry nodded remembering the sweetshop in town. "Hermione and I are going to head back after we stop by the Three Broomsticks and tell Madame Rosemerta about her and I." Harry said smiling. "Speaking of which we should probably get going to do that it's nearly five." Said Hermione, looking at Harry with a thoughtful expression. Harry nodded and they all got up to leave. At the end of the lane from the Hogs Head Harry and Hermione parted ways with Ron and Lavender and proceeded down the main high road towards the two story establishment. At the door Hermione stopped him. "Harry let's not linger too long it's getting cold and I don't want to catch a cold being out in the chilly night." Harry nodded noticing that the snow from earlier that morning was now starting to fall heavier and was, in some places, already an inch or so deep. "Alright just a quick hello and goodbye." Said Harry as he pushed the door open and walked into the warm pub.

Madame Rosemerta looked up from the bar as they entered, "Hello Harry, how are you this evening?" She asked in a polite tone. Harry nodded back to her, "Quite well Rosemerta just wanted to stop in and say hello before Hermione and I headed back to the school. We also wanted to let you know our good news." She smiled at him as she came around the bar. "Good news? Well do tell I haven't heard any good news since Fudge was sacked." They both gave a small chuckle remembering the idiotic man that had once been the Minister for Magic. "Well Hermione and I are a couple now, have been for a month. We got together at the end of September." Rosmerta clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh that is wonderful news, I always thought that you and Miss Granger would make a lovely couple. I hope the two of you have many wonderful years together and I hope you are happy with each other." She smiled again hugging them both. "Thank you Rosemerta, we both appreciate your kind words." Harry said again before they took their leave. "Very excitable woman her." Said Hermione as they headed off up the high road back to the school.

At the castle they returned to their dormitories to change and get ready for the Halloween feast. Harry sat on the foot of his bed tying his shoes when Ron walked in looking as if he had never felt so wonderful in all his life. "What happened to you?" Asked Harry laughing at the look on Ron's Face. "She's amazing!" Said Ron enthusiastically seeming to prance with joy. "Who? Lavender?" Said Harry with concern. "Yes! She is the most beautiful, the most amazing Girl-Woman I have ever met." Ron said starting to dance with an invisible partner. "Harry I think, no I know I am in love!" Harry laughed aloud, "You've only been with her a day and already you are in love?" Ron scowled "Oh Shut up! You and Hermione did." Harry laughed again, "That was different Ron, we had known each other for a while and liked each other for a while too. You and Lavender really just met." Ron scoffed, "I've known her since first year. And we liked each other for a while too!" Harry put his hands up defensively, "Alright, alright don't lay an egg. So you have known her since first year, we all have. But how can you know that you are in love?" After an hour long tirade of how wonderful Lavender is and how she makes him feel Harry finally interrupted Ron stating that they should probably head down to the feast.

Meeting Hermione on the third floor in an empty classroom Harry proceeded on down to the Great Hall with her. "So apparently Ron is now in love." Said Harry taking her by the arm and walking back towards the stairs. "Oh really?" Said Hermione in an amused tone. "But they have only been dating for a few hours." She laughed. "I know that's the part that is the funniest." Harry laughed with her and they continued on down the staircase towards the Great Hall. Stopping at the doorway Harry Stooped down and kissed her before the turned and entered.


	6. Finals week and Christmas Plans

**Thank you for the reviews for those that have left them and thank you who are following this story as well as to those that have listed it as a favorite. I am glad that you are all enjoying this story. Today's agenda is to at least get this chapter done if not one more.**

After Halloween November seemed as if it flew by snow continued to come and go for what seemed like days. Some days there would be hardly a dusting of snow on the ground, other days nearly a foot. The weather outside of the school was constantly cold and Harry and Hermione found themselves to be spending more and more time in the common room during their free time. On one of these occasions in late November Harry received a letter from Ron's parents.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ We are so pleased to hear that you and Hermione are doing so well in your new relationship. We can't wait to see you both for Christmas. As Ron told you Dean will be coming to stay with us this Christmas so you and Dean will be staying in Ron's room. Also as an unexpected but very welcome event we have also extended the invitation to Ms. Lavender Brown Ron's new girlfriend. She has graciously accepted the offer and will be sharing Ginny's room with Hermione. We hope that you are doing well in school and that everything else is well. Please take care and remember not to go doing anything crazy this year. Nothing new has happened in the Order's struggle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so sadly we can't give you much information on that. We do know that Dumbledore has been speaking with you in private; you can thank Ron for telling us. Anyway we must cut this short we just wanted to check in on you and make sure that you were well. Take care and give Hermione our kindest regards. Hope to see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

"That was nice of them to invite Lavender." Said Hermione as she read the note, "I am sure this will be an eventful Christmas holiday at Ron's." Harry nodded reading over the note again. "I hope he hasn't told them what all Dumbledore has been telling me. Though if he has I am sure it has been in strict confidence." He said pulling out a quill and some parchment and hastily writing a thank you letter to them. "So, seems we only have a week left before Christmas break, what shall we do in our spare time?" Hermione said looking at the calendar on the notice board near the entrance to the common room. "Hmm, we should probably brave the cold and go and see Hagrid before we leave." Said Harry in a thoughtful tone smiling softly, "Besides most of the classes will probably let out early, and we can all go and have lunch with him, Ron and Lavender could come too." Hermione nodded agreeing that it would be good to see the half-giant again before break. "So, shall we make plans to go and see him on Wednesday?" She asked pulling out her planner. "Yes" Said Harry tying the letter to Hedwig who had just flow into the common room window and was perched on his shoulder.

On Wednesday they all trudged through the snow, bundled up in their robes to keep warm. When they knocked on the door Hagrid opened it and smiled in surprise. "Wha're you all doin' here? Surely ye'll catch a cold in this weather." He said inviting them in. "So, wha' brings ye all here on this cold day?" He said sitting in his giant armchair while they all sat around the table trying not to break their teeth on his pound cake. "Oh we thought we would come and visit you before break begins." Said Harry smiling at his old friend. "Well tha was right nice of ye, tho' I can't say how long ye can stay, I have class in half an hour." Hagrid said beaming at their company. "We will stay until then after that we have to head off to Transfiguration. Finals are a bitch." Said Harry and everyone agreed with him. "Well the only way ye'll pass yer classes is if ye take the exams, ye already know tha." They all nodded moaning in complaint. "It is nice ter know that ye finally found someone tho Ron. It only took ye a couple o' years to do so." Hagrid chuckled with Harry and Hermione while Ron scowled and Lavender smiled looking a little out of place.

The exam in Transfiguration wasn't as hard as they had expected, Professor McGonagall had decided to give them a break and had made it all multiple choice, with a short answer bonus question at the end. "Have a wonderful break and I shall see you when you return in January. Remember I expect you all to have at least read the next chapter and have some good questions and knowledgeable answers when you return." She smiled and then dismissed the class. As everyone was packing up she asked Harry to stay behind. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office at five this evening, the password is 'Sherbet Lemon'" She said and then walked into her office closing the door behind her. Harry ran to join Hermione and they strode off together towards the Great Hall. "So Dumbledore wants to meet with you again already, but he just met with you the week before last." Hermione said in a worried voice. "I know, but we both know that what he has to say is important and so I have to go." Harry said and Hermione nodded in agreement. They both knew that it was very important to defeating Voldemort and thus neither one saw any point in arguing about Dumbledore's need to tell Harry all he had to tell him.

Later that night Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room after Harry's meeting with Dumbledore. "Well at least you know what a fake memory looks like now. Now you just have to figure out how to get Slughorn to give you the real one." She said smiling at him as she did her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that Snape had assigned the day before. "Yes well I have no idea where to start. Even if I did I don't think he would give it to me willingly, at least not without a little pressure." Harry said pleading with her for advice. "No, this is one think I cannot help you with Harry, you must figure out how to do this on your own." She responded, refusing even to listen to his pleas. In the end Harry gave up on trying to get her to help and decided to tease her. "So, not going to snuggle with me tonight before we go to bed. Tomorrow is the last day before break." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry you know this essay is due the day we get back, if I don't do it now I won't have a chance to over break. Besides you should be doing yours as well. So get out your stuff and get to work." Harry laughed, "Typical Hermione." He said, and she smiled at him, "I may be your girlfriend but I am still the same person Harry, nothing has changed that, now get going or you won't get that paper done either, not with the plans I have for break." Harry looked at her questioningly but did as she told him to and pulled out his books and began the essay.


	7. Christmas Break Part 1

**Hope you all are still following, I am trying to add some more cannon things in and keep the story somewhat in line with the book "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" I hope to take this past the last two books and up to the Epilogue though one never knows when a story will end. For now I just hope you are all enjoying the story. Feel Free to leave any comments or reviews you may have. Thanks.**

Harry and Hermione sat around the table at the Burrow with Ron and his family as well as Dean and Lavender. Dinner lay before them and they all eat while talking about how the semester had gone. "I'm glad to see you all are happy and have finally found people whom you can call your own." Said Mr. Weasley smiling at them all. "Yes it is so nice to see that even in dark times Love can still find a way." Mrs. Weasley added to her husband's comment. "I hope your exams went well." She added looking at Ron and Harry especially. "They went fine mum." Said Ron trying to hurry up and get the subject out of the way. "They were quite insightful." Said Harry also trying to take the attention away from the things that bothered all of the Hogwarts students most. "Alright, well as long as you are passing. Now chocolate fudge anyone?" Mrs. Weasley said going to the kitchen and returning with a platter of fudge large enough to feed a third world country.

Later that evening Harry, Ron and Dean were up in Ron's room unpacking. "I want to thank you and your family again Ron for inviting me to spend Christmas with you all and Ginny. I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet your parents and the rest of your family. Why didn't you tell me you had a brother who works for Gringots?" Dean said as he set up his Chudley Cannons figurines which Ron began to admire with great jealousy. "It was nothing, my mum's idea really. She wanted to meet you and to see who her only daughter had decided to give her life to." Ron said returning to his school trunk and pulling out his dirty robes and things. "Laundry call!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley up the staircase, "All dirty laundry is to be brought to the washer by ten pm, otherwise you will be washing it by hand tomorrow!" Harry began to unpack a little faster and soon had his trunk empty except for his books and things. Taking his pile of dirty clothes in his arms he headed towards the staircase.

On the second landing he bumped into Lavender and Hermione who were both carrying large piles of clothes of their own. "Seems we better hurry or she may make us do this on our own." Said Hermione smiling. "Feels good to be back here after so long a time at school." Harry nodded in agreement then turned to Lavender. "So, what do you think of Ron's house?" She smiled, "I love it here and I love his family, such nice and loving people. I wish my family were as nice." She frowned at the thought of what it would be like to take Ron to her house. "Not all families are intolerable to strangers." Said Harry smiling softly at her. "Yes, well it took me three days to get my parents to finally agree to allow me to come here for break. I finally had to pull an 'it will only be girls" argument to get them to consent." Lavender said looking down at the floor. "Well either way we are glad that you got to come and enjoy the holidays with us." Said Ginny emerging from her room with her own laundry piled up in a basket. "Here use these." She said dragging a couple more behind her. "Thanks." They all said and headed down the stairs with their laundry towards Mrs. Weasley's impatient voice.

That night Harry dreamed again of Hermione but also of many other things and when he woke up in the morning he was surprised to find a note from Mrs. Weasley. It was nicely folded and lay upon the bedside table near his glasses.

_Harry,_

_ We had to run to Diagon Alley this morning to do some shopping. We decided to leave you and Hermione at the Burrow since you were both sleeping so soundly when we left. We will be back this evening at about 7pm. Don't worry about breakfast, it is on the stove. Eat as much as you like, lunch sandwiches are in the fridge on a plate for when you are ready for lunch. Take care and we will see you soon. Dean came with us so that he and Ginny could go and do their own shopping. We can send you and Hermione tomorrow if you like, that way you two get some time alone and can do your shopping together as well. We love you and will see you soon._

_ With Love,_

_ The Weasleys_

Harry sat the note back down and slowly got up out of bed stretching. Opening the door he heard only silence and assumed that Hermione must still be asleep. Quietly he headed down the stairs and found his way in the dim light to the kitchen. Inside he found breakfast on the stove just as Mrs. Weasley had said and Hermione was there waiting for him. "Seems they left without us." She said smiling, "Maybe we can put my plans into action today." Harry stared at her questioningly, "Your plans?" He asked. "You will see, for now let's eat." Harry nodded and they got plates and silverware and began to eat the still warm eggs and toast that Mrs. Weasley had left for them. Afterwards they went into the living room and sat down on the large couch cuddling. "So, what would you like to do today?" He asked her. "Follow me." She replied and stood up gently pulling him along with her leading him upstairs.


	8. Christmas Break Part 2

**Sorry about the long delay on the update. Had several things happen in the last week, hopefully there will be some more chapters coming quicker than they have been. Thank you all for continuing to follow and read. To new readers thank you for reading and also thank you to those who have favorite the story. As always please feel free to leave any comments or reviews that you may have, I take any comments on how to improve the story or how to my writing with great appreciation. Anyway again thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Hermione lead him up the stairs to Ginny's room and they stopped outside the door. "In there?" Asked Harry and Hermione nodded. "It will be safer in there, because if I bleed like virgins supposedly do I can pass it off as my period, and that will be easier than trying to explain why there is a blood stain anywhere else." Harry nodded in agreement and they opened the door and went in. Turning to smile at him Hermione slowly lead him over to the bed and sat down gently patting the bed motioning for him to sit down.

Crossing over to the bed he sat down and gently kissed her. "Well h-how should we…uh…um…?" He said nervously while Hermione returned his nervous smile with her own slightly scared one. "Well I guess we should…you know…uh…get undressed?" She said not moving. "Tha-that sounds like a good st-start." He said his voice still shaky. "Shall I step out to give you privacy?" She shook her head, "N-no, it's alright you will be seeing me naked regardless so stepping out would not really make much sense." Harry nodded in agreement and they both just sat there in awkward silence until she spoke again. "Well we're wasting our time to be alone, the Weasley's will be back soon and I really don't want to be caught, so h-here goes nothing." Standing up she slowly began to pull off her shirt revealing a light purple bra and her cream colored stomach.

Harry watched her letting his eyes wander across her, shyly she covered her bra and breasts with her hands. "W-well…w-what sh-should I d-do now H-Harry?" She asked still covering herself. "Calm down Hermione and just do what you feel you should." He said trying to remain calm and not get too overly excited. She nodded and began to unbutton her pants, still trying to hide her breasts at the same time. Slowly she slid them down her legs revealing her matching underwear. "N-n-now what?" She asked as she continued to try to hide her breasts as well as adding a hand to try and hide her underwear. "As I said before, do what you feel is natural." He said watching her smiling nervously. She gently crossed over and sat down on his lap, trying to hide her slight embarrassment gently she wrapped her arms around him and softly kissed him still trying to hide her breasts as she did so. "Well, I think if we are going to go further I better start to undress" Said Harry and he quickly took off his pants and shirt.

Tracing her fingers along his chest she smiled at him, "Well I guess we better get ready to finally do it." She said smiling nervously, "Are you sure?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. "Yes Harry I am sure, I am just still a little nervous is all. Well l-let's do this." She smiled again and softly kissed him. Lacing his fingers under her bra he gently pulled it off of her, and tossed it across the room leaving her bare breasts before him. "Hm…these seem like a good place to start." He said and lightly he licked her nipple, receiving a loud moan from her. "Oh H-Harry!" She quickly covered her breasts with her hands again embarrassed. "Slowly, please?" She said looking pleadingly at him. He nodded and kissed her gently tracing his fingers along her sides. Slowly she removed her arms and his fingers began to roam along her stomach slowly up to her breasts. Shuddering slightly another moan came from her lips as he lightly grasped her breasts, but this time she didn't stop him and his fingers soon began to lightly play with her nipples.

Slowly he began kiss her neck and shoulders working his way down to her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth he lightly began to suckle it receiving a loud moan as he did so. Letting his fingers resume their wandering he soon came to her underwear and lightly pulled them down and off leaving her naked on the bed before him. "Please, be careful." She said as she looked up at him shaking as her nerves slowly tried to get the better of her. "Are you sure that you are ready?" He asked looking at her with love and concern upon his face. "Yes Harry, I am ready please just be careful." She said smiling at him trying to hide her nervousness and he nodded in agreement sliding off his underwear.

Lying back on the bed she spread her legs smiling up at him as he slowly crawled in between them, "Ready?" He asked looking down at her as he held himself up gently placing his penis at the edge of her vagina. "Yes, but remember easy." She said preparing herself for penetration. Gently he pressed into her and she gasped grabbing the sheets as he slipped deeper into her taking her innocence. Gently he sat there inside of her waiting for the pain to subside, "Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her with a worried expression upon his face. "I'm f-fine just don't move yet!" She said straining against the pain, trying not to cry. After a few seconds he gently moved and she sucked in her breath again but nodded a little to let him know that movement was okay now. Gently he began a slow rhythm with his hips allowing her to get used to him inside of her. With each movement she slowly began to add a little of her own until eventually they were matching each other and quickening their pace.

"H-Hermione d-don't stop!" Harry yelled as their movements steadily continued to speed up, pulling her up into him as far as he could. "H-Harry I-I can't, need a moment to rest." She said and he stopped. After a moment she looked at him and said "Let's try something new." Sliding out from under him she shifted onto her hands and knees looking back over her shoulder at him. Crawling across the bed towards her Harry gently eased his self into her and slowly began to pull her back into him. A small moan escaped from her lips and she begged him for more. After a few moments he began to pick up the pace and soon they both moaned loudly as they came together.

Lying on the bed holding each other Harry smiled softly at her. "I hope that was how you imagined it would be for your first time." She smiled at him nodding her head, "yes and more." They smiled at each other and softly kissed. After a few moments they got dressed and returned to the sitting room to cuddle on the couch and wait for the Weasleys to return. "Harry thank you so much for making that so perfect for my first time." Hermione said smiling softly at him, and they kissed again. After a few moments they heard the kitchen door open and Ron and Lavender came into the sitting room and joined them while the others slowly went about their business.

** As I said at the top thank you all for continuing to read and for following. Thank you to those of you who have posted reviews and please feel free to continue to do so. Also if there is any feedback that you can give me for this scene please do so, as this is the first time I have ever written a love scene that involved physical love. Anything that could help improve the scene will be gratefully accepted and I will accredit those that give ideas. Thanks again. **


	9. Transitions Endings and Beginnings

**I am sorry that it has taken such a long time for an update; computer crashed a few weeks ago and still haven't had a chance to get a new one. So this will be the last chapter of Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts all chapters following this one will be after the defeat of Voldemort. Thank you all for continuing to follow and to those that have continued to read. I hope you like the update and I hope to have more coming to you soon.**

_Harry,_

_Please come to my office at 8pm this evening we have much to discuss and very little time to discuss it. Hope your holidays were well, see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment longer then looked at Hermione. "I guess I shall have to go." He said sad that their first evening back from break was now taken away. "Yes it does sound important though I would much rather have you here with me." She smiled and gently kissed him. They had been back to the castle for only a few short hours and thus were still getting used to being back. For the last hour they had been in the common room snuggled up on one of the squishy armchairs in front of the fire.

"Well it's nearly eight, I better head down to his office." He said looking at his watch, "See you in a few hours?" She nodded and he walked out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office. Stopping only when he reached the gargoyle that stood guard outside. "Password?" said the gargoyle staring at him. "Lemon Sherbet." He said and raced onto the moving staircase as it began to swing up towards the headmaster's office.

Lightly knocking on the door he waited a moment before he heard, "Enter." Pushing the door open he stepped inside and found the room much the way he remembered it…..

Three Months Later….

"I still can't believe that he's gone…" Said Harry trying to hold back his tears, "The greatest wizard any of us ever knew and he's gone." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, Dumbledore had always been the greatest they had known, and now he was gone. "I guess we won't be coming back next year then?" Said Hermione, "I mean now that Dumbledore has given you the way to defeat him we will be the ones to carry out the task." Harry nodded and began to collect his nerves. "Well at least we still have each other, that is all I can ask for." He said pulling Ron and Hermione closer. "Have you two set up everything? Are your families all prepared? Is Lavender willing to wait for you Ron?" They both nodded and Hermione said, "Well, we can't actually start until after the trace has been broken, once the Ministry can no longer track us we are free to do as we need." The other two nodded and agreed upon a time to meet up at the train.

That evening as the train pulled into Platform nine and three quarters Harry began to understand many things that had been puzzling him ever since Dumbledore had died. "Well this is it then, we have all been waiting for this moment, once we leave this train who knows when we shall ever see Hogwarts again. Sadly I doubt that we will be going back, at least not as students." Hermione and Ron both nodded, knowing that the worst was yet to come. "As long as we stay together and work towards our goal we will be fine." Said Hermione trying to keep spirits up. See you all in a month."

The platform was packed with students and parents embracing and struggling to get the heavy school trunks ready to pack away. Harry watched sadly as Hermione and Ron disappeared with their respective families and then went to meet the Dursleys outside where he was accustomed to their usual tirade of rudeness and ill manners. _'Well, at least this time I won't be with them long, and I shan't be returning to them either.'_ He thought to himself as he helped Uncle Vernon heave his trunk into the car and they got in and drove off…..

Three Years Later…..

Harry nervously tugged at his dress robes, "Why on earth did she have to go and chose these ridiculous fandangled contraptions!" Said Ron walking into Harry's side of the dressing room. "Calm down, it will soon be over." Said Harry knowing how badly Ron hated dress robes, his first experience with them had not been the greatest. "Calm down! Look mate, I love you and Hermione, but if this were my wedding Lavender would not be getting me into these even if she threatened bat bogey hexes for the next three years." Harry snickered. "Oh, so the only reason you agreed for me and Hermione was because you know she would hex you for ten?" Ron scowled as Harry burst into a fit of laughter. "Don't toy with me Harry, just because I know Hermione could do it doesn't mean I am afraid of her."

Harry turned back to the vanity in the dressing room, trying to adjust his hair, "Well either way, you and lavender will probably be next, I think Ginny has an announcement to make tomorrow, though I could be wrong. The letter I got from her wasn't all that full of information." Ron gave a strange look, "You heard from Ginny? I thought she and Dean had decided to go on a world tour?" Harry nodded. "I know but she sent me an owl last night stating that her and Dean requested me and Hermione to come to dinner tomorrow, the rest of the family would be there as well." Ron gave another strange look and dropped the subject returning to getting ready. "Well shall we go and start greeting guests?" Said Harry as he pushed his tie into place finishing the ensemble. "Yes." Said Ron and they headed towards the tent.

Standing at the alter Harry smiled as Hermione began to walk down the aisle, a gentle song began to play keeping its rhythm to match hers. Her dad smiled as he held onto her, leading her towards her new life, when they reached the alter Harry gently took her hands and her dad went to join his wife. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. Before we begin…"…..

The Next Day….

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow just in time to see Ginny and Dean apparate outside of the kitched door. "Mum we're home." She shouted as she pushed the back door open and began to walk inside. Following them in Harry and Hermione gently smiled as they held each other close, "So what have you two been up to?" Said Harry when Ginny turned and smiled at him. "Oh we were in Bermuda for a while, then Portugal." Said Dean, "We have some news that everyone is going to like, especially since we have been gone for so long." Ginny nodded, "Yes and we both apologize for walking out when you all needed us so badly, we just couldn't handle the stress that the country was in." She said then her eyes caught the gold ring on Hermione's Hand, "Oh! When did you two get married?!" she squealed. "Yesterday." Hermione said pulling Ginny into a big hug.

"Alright let me see my daughter!" said Mrs. Weasley coming into the room, "Well look at you, aren't you looking so pretty Ginny." She smiled at her daughter giving her a once over, "And Dean how good it is to see you too, where have you both been." They relayed the tales of their adventure for the next little bit before Mrs. Weasley brought out the dinner. At the middle of dessert, Dean and Ginny both stood, "We have an announcement." Said Dean clearing his throat, everyone turned to look at the two of them. "Dean and I will be getting married next month, we have already set the date and will be sending out letters next week so that everyone can be aware of when the wedding is." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Hermione ran to hug the two of them as Ron and Harry stood by the rest of the Weasley family watching contentedly, "Well, guess you're next Ron." Said Harry smiling at his best friend.

The next day Harry and Hermione loaded their car up and set off for their honeymoon, "Where are we going Harry?" she asked again for what seemed the hundredth time. "I will tell you when we get closer." Said Harry still refusing to divulge the place he had designated for their trip. "Fine, just fine but I am going to hold you to that Mr. Potter." She said teasingly as they pulled into the airport in London. "We shall be boarding a plane in an hour, so I suggest you go and get some medicine to calm you down love." Said Harry unpacking the car and heading towards the airport.

**Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope this chapter has been a good one. If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to leave them. The next chapter will consist of the honeymoon so please keep an eye out for that. I may try to start a new story soon so also keep an eye out for that. Thank you all so much for continuing to read and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. The Honeymoon that Was Part 1

**Once again I would like to apologize for the delay in updates and thank all of you for continuing to read and follow. **

Harry waited in the lobby of the airport while Hermione roamed in the gift shop waiting for their plan. Finally after what felt like an eternity flight 86 was announced and they boarded the plane. "Where are we going Harry?" She asked looking him in the eye as they sat down. "We, my dear, are going to a little Island I bought last week down off the coast of Puerto Rico." Said Harry smiling at his young wife. "Oh, and you didn't tell me because you wanted it to be a surprise?" She said smiling softly, "Who did you buy it from?" Harry thought for a moment and then said. "I believe it was once the property of Dumbledore, but the salesman didn't give me a name for the previous owner. Though when I did some research on it, the Dumbledore family appeared in its history." He said and then they fell silent.

9 hour Later…..

"Hurry up Hermione, we need to find the taxi before dark." Harry said as they ran through the crowded streets of Rio, looking for the taxi that Harry had set up an hour before they had reached Puerto Rico. "I'm coming Harry, give me time, jetlag is a bitch." She said panting along behind him. "Oh enough of this." He said and pulling out his wand he cast disillusionment charms upon both him and her and their luggage, "Hermione pull my broom out of the bag, we can fly to the island." Doing as he told her, they quickly strapped their stuff to his broom and were off. Flying over the city, they saw several late evening festivals starting to hit the streets, "Hmm…next time we come we will have to remember to go to one of those." Said Harry as he turned left and began to fly towards the east over the ocean.

The flight to the island took exactly fifteen minutes, and when they landed on the beach they both tumbled off the broom, exhausted. "Shall we sleep out here?" asked Harry smiling tiredly at her. "Out here?" She said looking puzzled, to answer her question Harry pointed back over his shoulder at the small two story bungalow that stood at the edge of the beach just at the start of the small forest. "Oh, I love it!" Said Hermione looking over the house with a genuine love for it immediately. "I am glad that you do." He said holding out his hand to help her up off the ground, pointing his wand at his boom and their luggage and levitating it at the same time.

They walked up the beach towards the bungalow, stopping at the door as Harry picked her up and carried her across the threshold. "Oh, Mr. Potter I didn't know you were so traditional." She said teasing him. "Not always, but sometimes." He said smiling back at her. They quickly made their way to the master bedroom and began to unpack their things. "Where did you find this place?" She asked as she began to pack her underclothes into one of the empty drawers of the armoire. "I saw an ad for it the other day while visiting the office for Housing and Land at the Ministry of Magic the other day." He said carrying several shirts over and hanging them up in the armoire. "What were you doing there?" She asked as she waved her wand the rest of their clothes magically hanging themselves up or putting themselves away in drawers. "Looking for a good place to buy for a vacation home." He said smiling at her resourcefulness.

"Shall we go and check out the hot tub?" He asked as he pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Oh, we have a hot tub?" She said slightly amazed, "So this place is not magically powered?" Harry shook his head. "No, some of it is and some of it is muggle, it has a very nice mixture of the two." She nodded agreeing that it did have a good layout. "So my dear wife, what shall we do?" She smiled mischievously at him. "Well, I, my dear husband am going to take a bath, then I think if we are both still feeling up to it, that I would like to check out that hot tub you mentioned." Giving him a small wink she grabbed a towel and headed off towards the humongous bath that sat adjacent to their room.

Harry walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to chop up some fruit and vegetables, preparing a late dinner. _'I am so glad she likes this place'_ he thought to himself as he continued his work. Every now and then he heard noises from the bath upstairs, and smiled at the thought of her enjoying the humongous tub that was nearly as large at the prefects' bath tub at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, how he missed the old castle, it had not been the same since its reconstruction after the war. "Surely, they will be in need a teacher in the near future, then again Professor McGonagall did say that if I ever wanted to apply she would be happy to consider my application." He said aloud to himself, not hearing sound of the kitchen door opening behind him.

"Who will be in need of a teacher?" Said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen wearing only her large towel, Her hair lay plastered to her shoulders from the bath she had just taken. "Oh I was referring to Hogwarts." He said turning to smile at her, taking note of her near lack of clothing. Suddenly a high pitched screeching noise began to sound as the magical intruder alarm went off. Clamping their hands over their ears Harry shouted, "What the hell? Who could that be?" Pulling her wand out Hermione gave it an aggravated twirl, suddenly two figure outside of the door were illuminated in bright purple light. "Whoa, Hey it's us!" Shouted Ron and Ginny as they opened the door. "What the-How the hell did you two find us?" Said Harry as he quickly silenced the alarm. "Well we were sitting there at the dining room table at home when I heard your voices come out of the dilumenator again, grabbing Ginny I dissapparated and it brought us here." He said holding up the strange device that Dumbledore had left him three years ago in his will.

"So, what brought you to our paradise?" Said Harry as they sat around the small fire in the living room of the Bungalow. "Oh, well we aren't really sure. I just heard your voices as I told you and Ginny and I came to where it brought us." Harry nodded, knowing that sometimes things weren't revealed until it was time for them to be. "Well since you are both here, shall we call in Dean and Lavender and have a vacation of friends instead of just our honeymoon?" Said Hermione smiling at them, Harry nodded in agreement. "May as well stay, I don't think it will be too much of a problem." Ginny and Ron both smiled, "Sure lets, it's been such a long time since all of us sat down together and actually spent some fun time together. I miss the old days when we were all so close and still had strong bonds of friendship." Ginny said and quickly apparated away returning with Dean. "Blimey Harry I didn't know you owned a private Island." Dean said as he steadied himself from the abrupt trip. "Yes I just bought it a few days ago." Harry said smiling and motioning for him and Ginny to have a seat near the fire.


	11. The Honeymoon that Was Part 2

**I apologize for the long delay in an update; I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Computer is still down so I am having to borrow one when I can. Anywho, here is chapter 11, hope you enjoy. **

"What on earth is Twister?" Said Ron as Harry brought out the game laughing softly at Ron's remark. "Well it's a game, a muggle game." Said Harry explaining, "You have a mat with lines of dots with different colors and a board with a spinning arrow that tells you what to do. The players have to contort their bodies more or less into a knot without falling down, first person to fall loses." Ron shook his head, "That is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard of." He said. "Oh come on Ron, it will be fun." Said Hermione helping Harry set up the game.

After everything was set up the six of them stood near the mat and Harry flicked his wad at the spinner, "Right foot Green." He said and displayed what to do by placing his right foot on a green dot. "Now everyone else follow my lead." He said and watched as they all copied him. Hermione then flicked her wand at the spinner, "Left hand Red." She said and everyone placed their left hand on a red dot.

Each of them took turns spinning the spinner their feet and hands constantly ending up in different locations until after what seemed like ten minutes everyone was laughing and struggling as they wound into a bigger and bigger knot. "Ok, maybe this isn't so stupid." Said Ron as he laughed trying to reach his right foot from the yellow dot beside him to a red dot on the other side of Harry. "Oh trust me, it's lots of fun." Said Harry as he wobbled trying to get his foot to red.

With a sudden scream Ginny fell out of the knot and toppled into the rest of them knocking them over. They all laughed and Ginny stood up smiling. "Well that was fun, but I think it's time to head to bed." She pulled dean up and they headed off towards one of the guest rooms. "I think she has the right idea." Said Ron pulling Lavender closer, "Let's go to bed Lav." They too headed to their room.

"Well that was fun." Said Harry as he flicked his wand at the twister set up and it neatly packed itself up. "Yes, it was. But I believe we too should head to bed, don't you think so Mr. Potter?" She said with a playful smile, Harry nodded and they headed off to the master bedroom. "You know, I've been thinking." Said Harry, "We should call on Neville soon." Hermione nodded in agreement and pushed the door open.

As they undressed Harry watched her smiling softly until Hermione turned around holding her nightdress to her chest, "Yes?" She said smiling in return. "Oh nothing, I was just watching you and wondering how I got the most beautiful woman in the world." Said Harry crossing over to her and kissing her softly before crawling into the king sized four poster. "Oh Harry, I often wonder how I got you." She said smiling softly as she finished getting dressed for bed.

Crawling into the bed she cuddled up next to him, "Well Mr. Potter I must say that this was a nice honeymoon, though I do wish that we could have had more time alone together." Harry nodded in agreement, "Yes, so do I. I love them all, but this was supposed to be our time alone together. Oh well, when we get back we will go on vacation alone and not tell them where we are going." He said wrapping his arms around her. "Good night love." He said and heard her mumble something similar before sleep overtook him.

The next day Harry awoke to find Hermione not in the bed beside him, walking into the living room he found Ron and Lavender sitting on the couch. "Where is Hermione?" He asked, "She left to go to Puerto Rico about an hour ago." Said Lavender yawning. "She will be back in a bit." Said Ron standing up and stretching. "I see, well who wants breakfast?" Said Harry heading towards the kitchen. "Breakfast? I want some." Said Ron and he followed Harry into the kitchen. "So, how did you sleep?" Asked Harry once they were inside with the door closed. "Sleep?" Said Ron looking incredulously at Harry. "You didn't sleep then?" asked Harry with a sly grin. "Not a wink, she had other ideas." Said Ron blushing slightly. "I see, well I guess you two had a good night then." Said Harry.

"Oh, not as much as Ginny and Dean, how did they not wake you two up?" Said Ron. Harry laughed and began to hunt for a couple of frying pans. "We heard nothing from outside, then again I am a heavy sleeper sometimes." He said pouring cooking oil into two of the frying pans and setting them on the stove. "Eggs and bacon?" He asked looking at Ron.


	12. Back Home

**Just a quick thank you all for continuing to follow. Sorry that no new updates have come in a long time. I hope you have enjoyed the story and thank all of your for continuing to follow. I finally have a new computer so hopefully new things will be coming soon. Just a reminder, I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters or Wizarding world created by J.K. Rowling.**

A few days later Harry and Hermione were home in their new flat in London. Harry was sitting in the den while Hermione was busy making dinner in the kitchen. Suddenly the door bell rang and Harry jumped up to go and see who it was. Opening the door he was surprised to find Seamus Finagan standing there leaning on the wall, out of breath and covered in blood. "Bloody Hell! What happened?" He asked as he helped his old school friend through the door over to the sofa. Sitting him down he waited for Seamus to speak. "I-I don't really know Harry, one moment I was sitting in the Leakey Cauldron and the next thing I know I was being attacked. A group of black robed figures barged in and began to attack all of the people in the room. Spells were flying through the air like wildfire and poor Old Tom was hit directly in the face with a killing curse." Seamus said taking the towl Harry was handing him with a grateful nod.

"That's not good, any idea who they were?" Harry asked as he conjured a cup of tea from the Kitchen and handed it to him. "No I only know what I told you. Harry, I have a bad feeling about this, though I don't think You-Know-Who is involved. He can't be, no one can raise a person from the dead." Harry nodded in agreement though he was puzzled by this sudden turn of events. "Well tomorrow I will be in my office at the Ministry, why don't you come and tell me more in depth then?" He said trying not to sound like he was trying to get rid of Seamus. "Alright Harry, I will. But just so you know, one of the hooded figures mentioned your name." Harry nodded again and helped Seamus back onto his feet.

After dinner Harry and Hermione were sitting in their bedroom, he was lounging on the bed while she sat at the boudoir brushing her bushy hair into some kind of resemblance of obedience. "So, poor Old Tom. I wonder what Tom will do now that Old Tom is gone?" She said concern in her voice. "I don't know but I am sure I will be booked tomorrow. Not to mention I already had another case coming up. Why does the world have to hit full tilt now?" He sais sliding under the covers. Sliding in next to him she gently snuggled up to his embrace, "Well, I have come to believe that unless something dramatic is happening, no one in the wizarding world is fully happy. My best advice, love, is to take one day at a time and just do what you can. You can't make everyone happy, nor can you help everyone so please don't try to.

The next day Harry sat in his office at the Ministry rubbing his temples. "I know this was going to be a stressful day." He said aloud to himself as a sudden knock on the door announced the arrival of Seamus. "Hello Seamus, come on in. I am sorry for the mess in here; things seem to keep piling up on me." He said as he pushed a stack of papers that the Minister had left from the seat across from his. "Coffee?" He said holding up a thermos. "Yes please." Said his old friend. Pouring the two cups Harry handed one to Seamus. "Now, please tell me in full detail what happened last night so that I can get a full account and determine who to send on the case. I know the reporters have already made a story and sanctioned off the Leakey Cauldron until further notice." He said pulling out a bad to writ on.

Seamus nodded and cleared his throat. "Alright, well there I was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of firewhiskey when suddenly about fourteen robed figures blasted down the door. Hoods covered their faces so we couldn't see who they were." He paused giving Harry time to write. "Go on, wait who is we?" He said as he finished writing. "Oh, my girlfriend Matilda." Seamus said. "Anyway, as soon as the debris from the door landed the robed figures began to hex and curse as many people as they could. Old Tom was standing by the stairs when he was hit in the face with a killing curse. Being trained in combat magic since D.A., I immediately stood and began to counter their attack. A few others helped in the rebuttal but not enough. They used the imperius on a couple of bystanders and things went wrong from there." He said finishing. "Alright well thank you for the information you have provided. I am afraid that I will have to ask you to fill out this form and leave it with my secretary. I have to go and make an interview with Tom and check out the remains of the Leakey Cauldron. Have a nice Day." Harry said standing up and walking over towards the floo.


	13. Signs of Danger

**Just at Reminder, I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters or World created by J.K. Rowling. Thank you all for you continued support and reading. I truly hope that you like everything that has happened thus far. Sorry again for the delay in an update. **

Harry apparated near the Leaky Cauldron, walking down the lane he saw several points of evidence that an attack had occurred. Several white outlines littered the alleyway, drawn by muggle policemen. Reaching the door to the pub he opened it to find a gruesome sight. Inside was the remains of the beloved Inn and Pub, the bar was only splintered pieces of wood while the stairway and landing leading up to the second floor was nothing but a pile of charred and cindered boards. Tom the barman sat at one of the few remaining tables drinking heavily on some firewhiskey. "Hello Tom." Said Harry walking over to him. "I heard about last night, Seamus Finnegan fame to my house last night and told me what happened. I want to express my sorrow at the passing of Old Tom."

Tom looked at him for a moment trying to get his vision to settle. "Ah, Mr. Potter, thanks. Yes last night was not the greatest night, Old Tom died horribly, but at least his death was quick." He sloshed through his drink. "Yes I am sure it was, please can you tell me what you remember?" He asked sitting down beside the older man. "Well 'ere I was servin' the customers when a band of about thirteen hooded figures came in and started attackin'. Next thing I knew I was ducked down behind the bar and Mr. Finnegan was leadin' a bunch o' people ter fight against the nasty buggers. Well after a few casualties he was able ter drive em off and they fled into the street." He said watching as Harry pulled out a note pad and began to write down what he was saying.

Any idea where they came from or why they were here?" Asked Harry writing down the information he had collected thus far. "No, they simply came in and attacked." Said Tom downing the rest of his glass and pouring another. "Drink?" He asked slurring as he sloshed the bottle back onto the table. "No thanks." Harry said eyeing the bottle for a moment before returning his attention to Tom. "When will they have Old Tom's services? I would very much like to come." He said putting away his pad. "Aye, Old Tom would have liked for you to be there." Tom said, his eyes tearing up at the thought. "His funeral will be this Saturday at 1pm. Bring your new wife if you can, Old Tom liked Hermione as I remember correctly." He said wiping his eyes on a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "Thanks Tom." Said Harry standing to leave. "Don't worry, we will find the people responsible for this and bring them to justice." He said and apparated back to the Ministry.

As he dissapparated into his office, he was suddenly befuddled to find the Minister of Magic sitting at his desk. "Hello Kingsley, how may I help you?" He said walking over and sitting down. "The question is not how you can help me, Harry. But how you can explain this letter." Kingsley said handing over a small bit of parchment. Looking down Harry began to read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_ You are a very clever Wizard, so I will keep this simple. You killed my Master so now I will do what I can to see his work completed. Long live Lord Voldemort! All things aside you will pay for this, if it is the last thing I do. By the way, "You must not tell lies!" That is all._

_ Sincerely,_

_ D.J.U. (Lady Turpentine)._

Harry looked up at Kingsley, "What the fuck does that old bag thing she is doing?" He said looking at Kingsley. "I am not sure Harry, but for now I am appointing you to Senior Undersecretary and appointing Rudalfus Lumbargo as Head Auror, you will be appointed three Aurors for protection and a Fidelius carm is being put over your house as we speak, please go home so that you can help them with this." Saying all he had to, Kingsley stood and left the office. "Well, there goes my day." Said Harry and he walked over to the Floo and went home.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione said when he crawled out of the fireplace. "Here, read this." He said passing her the note. She read it quickly then gasped, "WHAT!" Harry nodded in agreement. "Kingsley has appointed me Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for the time being and three auror guardians. They are also placing a Fidelius charm on the house, so we can't leave until they are done. Lets assist them if we can." He said and headed outside to oversee the work that was going on. "Hey Harry." Said Ron, walking over to him. "I heard about your temporary promotion, with what was said in that letter I can't blame Kingsley, but still I am here to place the Fidelius charm, me and my team of Aurors that is." He said shaking Harry's Hand. Harry Nodded and they began to place the charm.


End file.
